Hinata de Neve e Nós Morrendo Aqui
by This is our RIP
Summary: Porque quando Um-Ser-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado resolve acabar com a Branca de Neve de uma vez junto com o pessoal do Naruto, a gente ripa.
1. Começa a tortura

**Hinata de Neve e Nós Morrendo Aqui**

**Nome verdadeiro: **Hinata de Neve e Os Dez Akatisukis

**Autor (a):** Por certos motivos que não interessam aos leitores, preferimos deixar os autores nas sombras.

**Ripadores disponíveis:** Claire, Josh e Katie.

**Observação: **Essa fic é uma one-shot. Só que é enorme, então resolvemos repartir em alguns pequenos capítulos, porque nós também somos humanos.

* * *

**HINATA DE NEVE E OS DEZ AKATISUKIS! **[Claire: Eu acho que todo mundo viu o nome da fic lá em cima... ¬¬']

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem, nem o conto de fadas da branca de neve... mais i daê! Eu já bolei um plano... MAUSHAUSHAUHSUAHS! **_[Katie: É pra ter medo? Porque se for, ta dando certo.]

**...Ns2H...Ss2S... **

_Era uma vez_,** [Claire: Era uma vez Claire, a ripadora dessa joça] [Josh: Era uma vez a autora que eu matei...] [Katie: Isso aí, Josh!]**

Num reino tão, tão distante **[Katie: Aí, Fiona, roubaram o teu reino!]** uma bela princesa, cuja pele era branca como a neve e de exóticos orbes perolados **[Josh: Começou! "Orbes perolados, orbes azuis, orbes cor ônix, orbes que arranquei" ¬¬].**

Princesinha Hinata. A mais bela flor de todo aquele reino enorme. Carinhosa, modesta e doce como o mel **[Claire: E isso aqui ta num paragrafo diferente por que mesmo?]**.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito** [Katie: Essa fic é a prova.] [Claire: Concordo.].** A pobre donzela vivia como escrava em seu próprio lar, pois a rainha má, que na verdade não passava de uma bruxa "véia", a mantinha lá e a fazia fazer trabalhos em seu próprio castelo **[Josh: Que dó, que dó, que dó!]**.

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO _**[*Katie morre de câncer*]**_ ::: oOoOoOoO _

A rainha estava a se admirar em seu espelho maligno **[Katie: Vem cá, Dois Pontos. Titia Katie tem um lugarzinho no OAPL pra você.] [Josh: Hey, Srta. Katie. Conseguiu um órfão pro Orfanato Acento, Ponto e Letra rápido, hein?]**.

Orochimaru (Rainha!) **[Claire: Nada a declarar.] [Claire²: Depois dessa o Oro-jii-chan já pode se jogar no poço.]**: Espelho, espelho meu... existe alguém com a pele tão branca quanto eu? **[Katie: Autora querida do meu coração... Se mata?]**

E no espelho de cristal negro começou a aparecer um rosto **[Katie: Não, uma bunda! Ai, que raiva!] [Josh: Olha o TPM, Srta. Katie. Vai ficar com cabelo branco rapidinho.]**. O rosto de um jovem de cabelos cinza que lhe respondeu:

Espelho (Kabuto) **[Claire: Pensei que o espelho era um cavalo! Mas, nessa trash, deve dar no mesmo]**: Siiiiiiiim... há aquela que seja tão brancon... digo! Que possua uma pele tão pálida quanto a de vossa majestade!

Orochimaru: O QUÊ?! E QUEM É ESSA MOCRÉIAAA?! **[Katie: Imaginar o Orochimaru dando chilique é o mesmo de imaginar o Obama colocando o lixo pra fora...]** – Perguntou a rainha já estéricaaa **[Katie: Estérica? Desconheço essa palavra! Alguém acha o meu dicionário!] [Claire: O Aurélio ou o Tradutor do Trash?] [Katie: Tradutor do Trash!]** – RESPONDE ESPELHO DE MERDA **[Josh: "ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO, QUERIDA FREGUESIA! NOVO LANÇAMENTO NO T&T (Trash&Trashers): O ESPELHO DE MERDA! GARANTA JÁ O SEU!]**!

Kabuto: A bela jovem cuja pele é tão branca quanto a neve e os orbes belos como duas grandes pérolas **[Claire: E lá vem os "orbes"! ¬¬] [Josh: Eu falei!] [Katie: Aslam! Salve essa pobre narniana dessa tortura!]**.

Orochimaru: ...Fala direito porra! Ò.ó **[Katie: Esses trashers estão deixando o tio Oro muito retardado. /chorei] [Josh: Nem o tio Oro se salvou /coitadodele] [Claire: Coitado dele? Coitados de nós, isso sim! Meu salário não paga o tanto de calmante que eu tomo pra poder dormir! Kami-sama! Help me!]**

Kabuto : ¬¬º É a Hinata, cacete! **[Katie: Não, magina. É o Neji! /euesculacho] [Josh: Lee! Você por aqui?! /euesculacho²]**

Orochimaru: A tah! Tu fica falando difícil, como danado quer que eu entenda? **[Josh: "Não esqueça que eu tomei o mesmo chá de retardadice que a autora."]**

Kabuto: ¬¬''''

Orochimaru: Hm... tenho que me livrar da garota... mas como? **[Katie: Se a garota for a autora, eu ajudo! *Pega a bazuca*] [Claire: Katie-chan, me empresta aquela bomba ali? \_*_*_/]**

Kabuto: Poderias mandar um de teus homens leva-la à floresta e mata-la lá mesmo e logo após a morte arrancar-lhe o coração para sabermos que a mesma realmente morreu.

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... JÁ SEI! Vou mandar alguém matar a infeliz a trazer o coração da maldita! Pelo menos assim eu sei que a criatura morreu! Não é prefeito? **[Katie: Perfeito é o soco que eu vou dar no nariz da autora!] [Josh: Vai lá, Srta. Katie! Eu ajudaria se não fosse uma autora]**

Kabuto: ¬¬'' é... **[Claire: Em vez de ficar triste, a tecla Caps Lock agradece por não ser utilizada.]**

Orochimaru: Ai que legaaal... n.n

Kabuto: "_a _**[Josh: Adianta se eu falar que frase começa com letra maiúscula?] [Katie: Desiste, Josh. É perda de tempo.] [Claire: A ripagem que a gente ta fazendo já é uma perda de tempo, Katie-chan]**_ maldita cobra véia! òó_"

Em quanto à **[Katie: Por que raios esse 'a' tem crase? De onde veio essa crase? Acre ou Lugar Nenhum?]** maldita rainha ia chamar o caçador e explicar-lhe o plano **[Claire: Vírgula]** a doce princesa estava no jardim descansando, pois avia **[Josh: Avia? Isso ta certo, produção?] [Claire: Ó, sábia Katie-sensei! Ensine a gente!] [Katie: "Avia: Ser que viveu no período jurássico. Tinha garras enormes, era banguela e parecia borboleta com corpo de barata."]** acabado de limpar o castelo (Deby **[Katie: "... mental..."]**: Cara! Coitada! Ó.ò) e estava exausta.

Hinata de neve (Deby: tosco!) **[Claire: Deu pra notar? *Sarcasmo pingando*]**: Ain... meus pés **[Katie: Pelo menos pôs no plural. Já é alguma coisa!]**...

Enquanto choramingava **[Katie: Vírgula.] [Claire: Eu também to choramingando aqui...]** não percebera a presença de alguém próximo de onde estava. **[Josh: Eu to mais confuso que lagarto de estrada. Se esse é só o começo, eu vou morrer no meio da fic, se não antes... T.T]**

Sakura: Hinata! Você esta **[Katie: Ufa! Finalmente um erro ****normal****! Querida, tem um acento no 'a' de está, ok?] [Josh: Vem cá, Agudo. Tem lugar sobrando no OAPL da Srta. Katie]** bem?

Era Sakura uma das criadas do castelo e sua única amiga. Dês de que a princesa foi obrigada a servir a cobra véi.. digo! A rainha Sakura **[Katie: PARA TUDO! A Sakura virou rainha? Não era o Orochimaru? O Lobo Mau comeu essas malditas vírgulas...] [Claire: Fala pro Lobo Mau que faz mal comer vírgulas. É pra colocá-las no OAPL!]** foi a única pessoa com quem pode contar.

Hinata: Eu estou bem... só estou com uma dorzinha aqui mais logo passa! **[*Josh chuta o "i" indevido*]**

Sakura: Fala sério branquinha **[Katie: "Branquinha" é o nome dela nessa mercadoria dessa fic! E nome próprio começa com MAIÚSCULA!] [Josh: Desista. Eu já desisti.]**! Limpou aquilo tudo que tu chama de casa e diz que ta só com "uma dorzinha"?!

Hinata: E-eu só estou cansada, só isso Sakura! n.n

Era incrível como todo aquele sofrimento não tirava dela toda a doçura e beleza que a mesma possuía! **[Katie: Bom, ela conhece os pronomes e sabe usá-los... Um tanto melhor...] [*Claire e Josh dormem*]**

Sakura: Então vamos nos sentar e comer alguma coisa! Também estou cansada sabe... xP

Hinata: Sim!

Enquanto as meninas iam se alimentar **[Katie: Vírgula. Tenho que parar de fazer isso, senão vou escrever 'vírgula' em todas as linhas dessa trash... Isso porque eu não comento todas as frases que começam com minúscula.]** o caçador já estava a **[Josh: Crase aqui, querida autora que eu vou jogar do penhasco. n.n] [Claire: Vamos, Crase! Tem um lugar pra você no OAPL!]** procura de Hinata pra poder seguir com o plano da rainha.

* * *

**[Claire: Graças a Kami-sama! Acabou!]**

**[Katie: Porque Aslam é bom!]  
**

**[*Josh vai até a esquina comer maconha*]  
**


	2. E a tortura continua!

**[Katie: Segundo capítulo dessa tortura!]**

**[Claire: Kami-sama!]**

**[Josh: Why? My God, WHY?]**

* * *

**Flash back ON**

_Orochimaru: Leve a Hinata para a floresta com a desculpa de irem apenas para relaxar... e quando chegar lá mate a infeliz e traga o coração dela dentro desta caixa pra que eu possa ter certeza que aquela coisinha dus zóio branco empacotou. Entendeu criatura?_

_Caçador (Shikamaru): Cara... isso vai ser problemático! _**[Katie: Pelo menos você não tem que ler essa fic... ****Isso**** é problemático!]**

**Flash back OFF**

Shikamaru: Kd **[Josh: Aqui não é msn não, ok?] [Katie: ACORDA, CLAIRE! TEMOS TRABALHO PRA FAZER E VOCÊ NÃO VAI NOS DEIXAR SOZINHOS! *Empurra a Claire da cadeira*] [Claire: *Levanta* CACETE! PRECISAVA ME ACORDAR ASSIM?!]** a problemática da princesa?

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO _

Hinata e Sakura estavam conversando e de repente a pobre princesinha diz: **[Katie: Ai, que emoção! Achei uma que não esquece os dois pontos! n.n]**

Hinata: Se eu pudesse eu fugia daqui!

Sakura: Eu também... saia logo de uma vez desse reino de merda e ia atrás de um com partido pra mim!

Hinata: É-é... i-isso também!

Sakura: Ai se tivesse uma única oportunidade da gente por o pé pra fora desse lugar...

Então, de repente aparece alguém interrompendo a conversa das duas **[Katie: Esquece o que eu disse ¬¬]**.

Shikamaru: Princesa, a rainha disse para irmos a floresta para que pudess**[e]** ter uns momento **[Claire: Esqueça o que a Katie-chan disse sobre o plural... -.-']** para relaxar...

Sakura e Hinata se olham e cochicham algo que Shikamaru não consegue ouvir.

Hinata: C-claro caçador... mas só se a Sakura for conosco!

Shikamaru: Não da... _"se não vai ser mais complicado _**[Katie: Vírgu... Ah, esquece! Não adianta mesmo!] [Claire: Seja brasileira! Não desista!] [Josh: Na verdade, a Srta. Katie é de Nárnia, Srta. Claire.] [Claire: Esqueci-me disso, Josh-kun.]**_ sua problemática_!"

Hinata: Então eu não vou! u.ú

Sakura: Qualé Shika? Deixa eu ir!

Shikamaru: "_Cara... complicou!_" Ta bem então... "_Vou ter que apagar a Sakura e depois a princesa! Que problemático!_" **[Josh: Ajuda-me a apagar a autora também?]**

E foram em direção a floresta. As garostas **[Claire: WTF? AÍ, QUEM FOI O FILHO DA MÃE QUE ROUBOU O DICIONÁRIO DA AUTORA?] [Josh: Alguma coisa no Tradutor do Trash?] [Katie: "Garostas: Uma doença que dá na garganta. É transmitida pela digestão de certos cogumelos. Os sintomas não são agradáveis de comentar."]** iam caminhando alegremente pela frente com uma sexta **[Katie: WTF? AÍ, QUEM FOI O FILHO DA MÃE QUE ROUBOU O DICIONÁRIO DA AUTORA?²]** – de – piquiniqui **[Josh: Ei! Quem tem vintinho aí pra eu poder comprar um Mini Aurélio pra autora?] [Katie: O suposto inglês rico aqui é você, Josh. Se você não tem, ninguém mais tem.] [Claire: Katie-chan! Não incomode o Josh-kun!]** onde na verdade tinham algumas coisas suas e dinheiro **[,]** que sakura **[Katie: Sakura é um nome próprio, cabaço!]** consegui**[u]** sabe-se lá de onde (Deby: Roubouuuuu!) **[Josh: ... Aqui devia ter uma vírgula, mas...]** e foram a um lago no meio da floresta. As garotas sentaram **[n]**a margem e o caçador resolveu se deitar **[n]**a sombra de uma árvore e olhar as nuvens.

Hinata: S-sakura **[Katie: CABAÇO! MESMO QUANDO A HINATA GAGUEJA, SAKURA CONTINUA COM MAÍSCULA!] [Claire: Katie-chan! Se acalme]**... eu estou com medo de não da certo! Podemos acabar sendo punidas! – dizia Hinata baixinho para que só ela e Sakura ouvissem, **[Katie: "Minha cabeça ta uma confusão, essa fic eu não entendo não!" *Cantando enquanto procura a garrafa de pinga no armário*] [Josh: Trás a minha com mel!]** mesmo shikamaru **[Claire: Shikamaru também é nome próprio, animal!] [Josh: Srta. Katie! Cuidado com o Firewhisky aí em cima!]** estando longe era bom se prevenir **[Josh: ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO! GUARDEM SEUS DICIONÁRIOS A SETE CHAVES! UM LADRÃO DE DICIONÁRIOS ROUBOU O DESSA AUTORA! SE VIR ALGUÉM SUSPEITO OU ACHAREM O DICIONÁRIO, CHAMEM O FBI!]** – Tem certeza que vai funcionar?

Sakura: Claro! O cara é um preguiçoso! Daqui a pouco ele dorme e... – Sakura olhou e viu que Shikamaru já estava babando na grama, adormecera mais rápido do que ela esperava! – Vamos ele dormiu!

Hinata: S-sim!

Saíram cautelosamente **[Claire: Essa autora não sabe usar as vírgulas. Precisa voltar pra escola... Se é que saiu dela...] [Katie: Se é que entrou nela...]** temendo acordar o rapaz e foram floresta a dentro **[Josh: Cabaço! Adentro é junto! Você fugiu da escola quando estava no pré ou é burra mesmo?]**. Quando viram que já estavam longe o suficiente deram as mãos e correram feito doidas **[Katie: É o que a autora vai fazer quando eu achar meu bastão de beisebol!]**! Davam o máximo de si, pois queria sair o mais rápido daquele maldito castelo.

* * *

**[*Josh e Claire vão procurar um baseado bem barato e forte para ver se conseguem dormir*]**

**[Katie: Até, e continuem com a gente!]  
**


	3. A tortura nunca acaba

**[*Katie, Claire e Josh voltam com mais algumas vodcas para ver se conseguem sobreviver a mais um capítulo*]**

* * *

Hinata: Sakura pra onde a gente vai agora?

Sakura: Sei lá! Qualquer lugar é melhor que aquele inferno **[Katie: E esse inferno também!]**!

Correram e correram durante um bom tempo, o sol já começava a se por e elas não tinham parado um só segundo. Até chegarem a um lugar cujo qual nunca tinham sequer sonhado que poderia haver por ali.

Hinata e Sakura: O O N-nossa...

Era uma casa linda! Era um tanto grande e muito encantadora, as duas estavam sujas e cansadas e tudo que mais queriam era poderem se deitar e dormir um pouco, afinal, haviam corrido a tarde toda no meio do mato para saírem daquele lugar maldito! **[Claire: Se eu fizer o mesmo, consigo sair de perto dessa fic maldita? *olhinhos brilhando*]**

Sakura: Vamos ver se tem alguém ali.

Hinata: Certo!

Bateram na porta, porém ninguém veio. Bateram de novo. Nada. sakura **[Katie: Pela juba do Leão! Depois dessa, minha alma não tem mais salvação! Além de ser nome em minúscula, ainda é começo de frase! TENHA PIEDADE DE MIM! T.T]** tentou abrir a porta e consegui**[u]**.

Sakura: Ué... não tava trancada!

Hinata: Será que esta abandonada?

Sakura: Mais **[Katie: Tem um "i" perdido aqui...]** a casa ta impecável **[,]** que**[m]** iria abandonar uma casa assim... **[Claire: Alguém me explica por que tem reticências ali?]** - calou-se ao entrar na casa e ver que havia uma baita desordem na mesma – Caramba que chiqueiro! Deve ta mesmo abandonada! Quem viveria num lugar assim?

Hinata: No momento, a gente! Vamos arrumar isso e se ninguém aparecer...

Sakura: É o jeito...

_oOoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO _**[Katie: Essa joça não acaba? Peraí, eu vou comprar outra garrafa de pinga e um chocolate e já volto!] [Josh: Srta. Katie, compra um Gardenal. Vamos precisar.] [Claire: E um calmante bem forte, sim?]**

O preguiçoso caçador estava sentindo um pouco de frio e aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

Shikamaru: hmm... Hâm?! Cadê aquelas problemáticas?

Vazio. Não havia ninguém lá e ela **[Josh: Ela? ELA? O Shikamaru virou MENINA? Depois dessa, eu, realmente, vou pro inferno!]** não sabia o que fazer. Mas, como era um caramuito **[Claire: Caramuito é parente do Caramujo?] [Katie: É por aí, Claire]** inteligente logo bolou um plano **[Josh: HELP! ESTÃO ASSASSINANDO O PORTUGUÊS DE MANEIRA CRUEL!]**:

Shikamaru: "_Hmm... vou matar um bicho qualquer e entregar o coração dele no lugar do da princesa! Hmm... mais e se ela tiver voltado? Não... elas não iriam sem mim... devem ter fugido. Vol _**[Claire: Katie-chan! Cadê aquela sua espingarda?]**_ logo atrás de um animal..._"

Mas ao olhar em volta e constatr **[Katie: Ta lá no porão! A pólvora ta logo do lado! É uma caixa azul bem grande! Espera! Acho que a azul é de bombas!] [Josh: Dá pra usar! Deixa que eu pego, Srta. Katie! *Corre pro porão*] [Katie: É melhor você voltar! Senão eu te mato!]** que não havia nenhum bicho ali perto pensou um pouco e resolveu alterar o seu plano:

Shikamaru: "_Ah... matar um bicho é muito problemático! _**[Katie: Mas te matar é fácil! *Pega a espingarda e mira bem no meio da testa*]**_ Vou ir embora e inventar uma desculpa qualquer..._"

E assim o preguiçoso foi para o castelo bocejando e pensando no quanto era problemático ser caçador daquele cobra véia **[Claire: DAQUELE COBRA VÉIA? ITAI, MEU CÉREBRO QUER SAIR!]**.

Shikamaru: UUÁH... tenho que arranjar outro emprego. **[Josh: Somos dois, meu amigo.]**

Num lugar bem afastado de onde se encontrava Shikamaru, haviam **[Katie: O plural quer se matar depois dessa..¬¬]** nove indivíduos que trabalhavam numa mina de diamantes.

Tobi: Falta muito pra gente ir embora? **[Katie: Pra vocês eu não sei, mas pra mim, infelizmente, falta pra cascalho... T.T] [Claire: Não se preocupe, Katie-chan. Nós estamos aqui com você!] [Josh: Isso mesmo, pequeno gafanhoto.]**

Deidara: Cala a boca criatura! Tu já perguntasse **[Katie: Ai... Eu vou morrer! Me matem! Não! Matem a autora!] [Claire e Josh: 'Xá comigo! *Pegam as metralhadoras*]** umas quinze vezes!

Tobi: Claro tobi ta **[Katie: FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS! NÃO, MELHOR! JOGUEM A AUTORA DAS MONTANHAS!] [Josh: APOIADA!]** com fome!

Deidara: E daí? Não vai ter nada de mais pra gente jantar mesmo! A única mulher da casa num faz nada que preste!

Konan: EU OUVI ISSO!

Pain: Calados você dois!

Tobi: Oh! O líder ta defendendo ela!

Kisame: Claro! É a mina dele, oras!

Pain: C-a-l-a-d-o!

Kisame: Hehe xD

Itachi: Hmpf! Da pras princesas pararem?

Continuaram trabalhando. Eram dez e se dividiam em dupla para fazer os trabalhos da mina de um modo mais fácil e organizado. **[Josh: Organizado que nem a feira lá perto da São Vicente!]**

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto! Tobi achou mais diamante!

Deidara: Passa pra ca pra eu ver isso.

Tobi: Não! Diamente **[*Claire pega uma revista de leilão de jóias e um livro enorme falando sobre todas as jóias que existem pra saber o que infernos é um diamente*] [Katie: Não precisa disso tudo, Claire. Olha só: "Diamente: Um tipo de cogumelo que dá problemas na mente. É encontrado nos esgotos e em minas de ninjas e um de seus sintomas, caso seja ingerido, é a possibilidades de ver Homenzinhos Verdes"]** é de tobi! Tobi quem achou!

Deidara: GRRR... POR QUE DIABOS EU TENHO QUE **[Katie: "... AGUENTAR ISSO?"] [Josh: "...RIPAR ESSA MERDA?"][Claire: "... PROCURAR OUTRAS POOTAS? USEM ESSAS DAÍ OU MANDEM O ITACHI!"]** FAZER PAR COM ELE?!

Hidan: Por deus **[Katie: CASCALHO! Ela escreveu Deus com minúscula! BURN IN THE HELL! DEPOIS DESSA, SE MATA!]**... calem a boca!

Kakuzu: É melhor irmos logo... antes que eu esqueça que vocês servem pra alguma coisa e de cabo em vocês logo aki! **[Claire: É isso mesmo, autora! Faça algo que preste ou eu acabo com você!]**

Deidara e Tobi: O.O

Pain: É melhor mesmo.

Kizame **[Katie: Cascalho! É "Kisame" ou "Kizame"? Se decide! Mesmo estando errado, erra só uma vez!]**: As cara chato! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Hn.

Zetsu: Até quefim **[Katie: Josh! CADE O FÓSFORO PRA ACENDER ESSA MERCADORIA DESSA BOMBA? Ò.Ó] [Josh: A Srta. Katie está muito estressada... O que a gente faz? Ço.o'] [Claire: Sei lá. Melhor não atrapalhar ou nós vamos morrer também... n.n'']**! Zetsu já tava nervoso!/ Não, não tava!/ Tava/ Tava não!

Sasori: CALABOCA PORRA!

Pain: Vamos... ¬¬''''''

E foram embora.

Tobi: Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou!

Deidara (chega de voadora): CALE-SEEEEE! Ò.Ó **[Josh: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!] [Katie: Vai, tio Dei!] [Claire: Esse é o Dei-chan que eu conheço!]**

* * *

**[Josh: Peço desculpas, mas não poderei ripar o próximo capítulo.]  
**

**[Claire: Então a gente vai convidar outra pessoa pra ficar no seu lugar, Josh-kun!]  
**

**[Katie: Se você não voltar, eu te mato, te enterro e danço em cima do seu túmulo! Ò.Ó9]  
**


	4. Atenção,um dos ripadores não sobreviveu!

**[Katie: Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, sim? 1º: EU NÃO SOU SEM GRAÇA, OK?] [*Lúcifer segura Katie pelos braços antes que ela quebre o computador*] [Claire: Continue segurando ela, Lúcifer-san! Bom, minna, eu irei explicar algumas coisas: Essa ripagem NÃO foi iniciada por nossa equipe, e sim por uma amiga nossa. Nós APENAS incrementamos um pouco e colocamos nossos nomes. Não me pergunte o porquê disso! Temos nossos motivos. *Claire dá um sossega-leão em Katie*] [Lúcifer: E agora eu estou aqui! Não se preocupe, Y! Isso agora vai bombar!] [Claire: Tudo ficará bem, Y-chan! Vamos pegar o jeito! *Fogo nos olhos*]**

* * *

_OoOoOoO:::EM QUANTO ISSO::: oOoOoOoO (Deby _**[Katie: "... mental..."]**_: eu adoro colocar esse troçin! xDDD) _**[Katie: E eu adoro bater na tua carin! n.n] [Lúcifer: Claire, é normal ela começar já ameaçando de morte? O.O'''] [Claire: Não. O normal seria se ela começasse atirando com a bazuca. u.u]**

Hinata: Aff... finalmente terminamos! **[Claire: Falem só por vocês... T.T] [Katie: Depois de três capítulos seguidos, é incrível que meu cérebro não tenha saído pelos ouvidos.]**

Sakura: É verdade... ufa! Vamos tomar banho, tem mais de um banheiro aqui.

Hinata: Ok! n.n

Um pouco mais adiante...

Kizame: Sinceramente... realmente faz falta **[Lúcifer: "... ver aquelas fantasias de coelhinha que o Itachi usava de noite."] [Katie: "... ver o Itachi depois do expediente sem ter nenhuma interrupção. Cara, eu preciso tirar o atraso!"] [*Claire morre*]** uma mulher em casa...

Konan: EI EU SOU MULHER, SABIA**? [Claire: Jura? Pensei que a mulher do grupo fosse o Ita-nii] [Katie: Sério que a Konan é mulher? Pensei que ela fosse um travecão! O.O]**

Kizame: Só pro Pain ¬¬

Pain: Já disse pra se calar ¬¬°

Kizame: Pêra **[Katie: Cadê?]** chefia! To falando, tipow assim, uma mulher que faça **[Lúcifer: "... uma daquelas danças em volta do meu 'poste'! Não tenho mais como me divertir!"] [Katie: "... comigo até o cú dela estourar e eu arranjar outra!"]** alguma coisa pra gente, que quando a gente chegasse tivesse algo de bom pra gente comer **[Claire: Ui!] [Katie: SURUBA!]** ! Alguma coisa além de miojo ou sei lá! Isso faz falta sabia?

Itachi: Ele quer uma muié **[Katie: O Itachi veio do interior?]** que lave, passe e cozinhe pra ele ¬¬

Kizami **[Katie: O nome do cara mudou de novo! Antes era "Kisame", depois era "Kizame" e agora é "Kizami"?] [Claire: Lúcifer-san, você pode pegar uma garrafa de Firewhisky e o Gardenal?]**: Também! n.n

Konan: Cuidado se não o Itachi fica com ciúmes **[Katie: "... daquelas putas que vocês querem comprar."] [*Lúcifer e Claire dormem*]**... u.ú \,o,/

Itachi: VSF eu não gosto disso não, sabe... ¬/\¬ .i. **[Katie: Não gosta de mulher que lave, passe e cozinhe ou não gosta de mulher? /euesculachooscara]**

De volta a casa...

Hinata: Lá em cima tem um quarto enorme com dez camas... mais **[Katie: MAIS? AAII! MEU CÉREBRO! SE EU IR PRO CÉU DEPOIS DESSA, VAI SER MILAGRE! SÓ ASLAM PRA ME SALVAR!]** tava tão bagunçado e não apareceu ninguém por aqui que acho que podemos ir dormir **[Katie: UI!] [Claire: Katie-chan, você é muito maliciosa! Você e Lúcifer-san. ¬¬']**, essa casa parece realmente abandonada.

Sakura: Concordo. Vamo**[s]** nessa!

Do lado de fora da casa onde estavam Hinata e Sakura...

Kizami: Até quinfim! xP **[Lúcifer: Quinfim é um doce igual a quindim, né? Por favor, não me diga que é erro de português, mesmo que você minta, senão eu morro!] [Katie: Bom, então não há necessidade de traduzir. Afinal, não tem mais ninguém disponível pra ripar isso. T.T]**

Itachi: Aff... deixa de abuso e entra logo nesse **[Katie: "... puto! E eu sou o próximo, ouviu?, Deidara."]** muquifo!

Deidara: Ta nervosin véi! **[*Katie está procurando aquele rum de 1959 e já volta*]**

Itachi: Calado.

Ao entrarem na casa todos se surpreenderam: A casa estava limpa! Impecável!

Deidara: Ué Konan... resolveu arrumar só porque a gente deu uma reclamada?

Konan: Não fui eu que fiz isso!

Tobi: Foi você sim! Você e o líder chegaram mais tarde hoje na mina e pareciam cansados **[Lúcifer, Claire e Katie: UUII!]**! Só pode ter sido vocês!

Pain: Não foi a gente.

Tobi: Então porque chegaram tão tarde pro trabalho? E porque pareciam tão cansado? **[Lúcifer: Uma criança tão inocente...] [Katie: Pois é... Ah, vem, meu pequeno 's'! Sempre tem um lugar na OAPL!]**

Pain e Konan: ¬/¬

Deidara: Haushaushau...

Tobi: õ.o

Pain e Konan: ò/ó

Tobi: õ.o

Itachi, Kizami, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara e Sasori **[Katie: "... colocam os vibradores ao mesmo tempo e apostam que sente mais prazer."]**: MAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH…

Tobi: õ.o

Pain: No lugar de ficarmos aqui rindo de coisas idiotas **[Lúcifer: "... como quem comeu o Itachi ontem e como foi..."]** poderíamos **[Lúcifer: "...comer a Konan fazendo todas as posições do Kama Sutra."]** vasculhar a casa e talvez descobrir **[Lúcifer: "...se tem uma virgem branquela por aqui."]** quem fez isso... ¬/¬

Todos: Sim! **[Lúcifer: Bando de retardados que nem a autora... Cadê aquele rum, Katie?] [Katie: Não sei... *esconde a garrafa vazia atrás das costas*]**

No quarto... **[Claire: Não é o que vocês estão pensando, bando de gente maliciosa! e.e] [Katie: E por acaso você sabe o que eu pensei?] [Lúcifer: Provavelmente o mesmo que eu. *sorrisinho safado*]**

Sakura: Hinata... HINATA!

Hinata: Aiee! Que foi Sakura?! **[Katie: "Eu mal dormi e você já quer mais? Tá bom, mas eu mando agora."]** O.O

Sakura: Ouviu alguma coisa lá embaixo?

Hinata: Não – e volta a dormir – Num ouvi nadaaa...

Sakura: LEVANTA PORRA! É sério! **[Lúcifer: "Eu já estou toda molhada! Preciso de pelo menos uma rapidinha!"]** Vamo lá ver o que é!

Hinata: Ta...

Quando as garotas abrem a porta do quarto dão de cara com NOVE homens e uma garota com uma flor branca na cabeça **[Lúcifer e Katie: SURUBA!] [Claire: Ô gente que nunca se sacia!]**.

Itachi: Então foram vocês que fizeram aquilo **[Claire: UI!]** lá embaixo? **[Katie: "Puxa! Podem brincar à vontade, mas limpem tudo depois, ok?"]**

Pain: E aqui em cima também...

Sakura: -babando ao ver itachi- hm...

Hinata: ¬¬º É-é f-foi a ge-gente s-sim...

Sakura: Hn... Ah! A sim foi a gente! Desculpaéqueagentefugiudocas teloeprecisavadeajudaeviuaca saetevemedoeagenteentroueviu amóbagunçaeresolveuarrumarpr aprovarquepodeserútile... **[Katie: Vou traduzir essa fala enquanto espero o meu galão de tequila chegar. Tradução: **_**Desculpa é que a gente fugiu do castelo e precisava de ajuda e viu a casa e teve medo e a gente entrou e viu a mó bagunça e resolveu arrumar pra provar que pode ser útil e...**_** *para pra respirar*]**

Todos: õ.o

Hinata: B-Bem... a gente viu a casa e aporta tava aberta e **[Lúcifer: "...ficamos com vontade de participar da suruba"]**... e então entramos e vimos que **[Katie: "...todos tinham tacos pequenos e finos, mas não tinha nada melhor e resolvemos ficar."]** e-estava um p-pouco bagunçada e resolvemos a-arrumar e ficar por aqui **[Lúcifer: "...para ver se achávamos alguns vibradores mais potentes que os nossos."]**... Desculpem-nos!

Pain: Pelo quê?

Hinata e Sakura **[Katie: Esqueçam, se é que já não esqueceram, o que eu disse sobre os dois pontos.] [*Lúcifer e Claire dormem*] [*Katie tapa os narizes deles e os dois acordam*] [Lúcifer e Claire: QUAL É A IDÉIA GENIAL? QUER NOS MATAR?]**?

Pain: Vocês puseram **[Lúcifer: "...só um vibrador no cú? Vem cá, eu ajudo vocês a enfiar os outros três de uma vez!"]** ordem na nossa casa...

Konan: Fizeram **[Katie: "...a noite toda e não se cansaram? Bom, posso entrar? Eu fico no meio!"]** o que ninguém aqui faria **[Lúcifer: UUUUUUIIIII!]**...

Kizame: E ainda pedem **[Katie: "...mais. E pedem bis. E pedem mais!" *cantando no karaokê*] [Claire: Desculpa, Katie-chan, mas ninguém te aguenta! *tira o karaokê da tomada*]** desculpas!

Itachi: Garotinhas tolas.

Sakura: E-então... será que tinha como a g-gente f-ficar a-a-a-a-qui?! **[Claire: A Sakura gagueja desde quando? Ço.o] [Katie: Desde que a autora resolveu escrever essa trash.¬¬']**

Hinata e Sakura: - Carinha do gatinho do Shreck – Pooor favooor...

Pain: Ah... podem sim!

Zetsu: Bem vindas!/ Ta gostando delas é/ E daí? Q que c tem a ver com isso/ A cala a boca/ Vem calar!

Todos: ¬¬°

Hinata: B-bem... então a gente vai fazer **[Lúcifer: UI!] [Katie: Cara, vocês não cansam não? Já deveria estar ardendo de tanto que vocês dão!]** o jantar, ok?

Sakura: Querem **[Katie: "...que eu faça..."]** o que? **[Katie: "Já vou avisando que, dependendo do que vocês pedirem pra eu fazer, o preço aumenta!"]**

* * *

**[Katie: Bom, continuem com a gente!]**

**[Claire: O próximo capítulo vai demorar muito não! E o fim da fic vai vir com um bônus pra vocês!]  
**

**[Lúcifer: Já que o Josh consegui machucar a mão, eu vou ficar aqui e terminar de ripar essa joça.*tenta correr para as montanhas e é segurado por Claire*]  
**

**[Katie: Onde você pensa que vai? ò.ó9 *dá um gancho de nariz em Lúcifer* Sonhho Final do Gancho Destruidor de Nariz!]  
**


	5. Ta acabando!

**[Katie: "Lá vou eu de novo, um tanto assustado com Ali Baba e os quarenta ladrões. Já não querem nada com a pátria amada e cada dia mais enchendo meus botões."] [Lúcifer: "Lá vou eu de novo, brasileiro nato. Se eu não morro, eu mato essa desnutrição. Minha teimosia brava de guerreiro é o que me faz o primeiro dessa procissão."] [Claire: "Fecha a porta, abre a porta. Eu disse: ABRE-TE SÉSAMO. Fecha a porta, abre a porta. Eu disse: ABRE-TE SÉSAMO" Agora que nós já relaxamos um pouquinho, vamos terminar de perder neurônios!]**

* * *

Um pouco longe dali...

Dois lindos jovens **[Katie: *espirro* Mentira!]** passeavam por entre a floresta em busca de **[Lúcifer: "...um lugar pra se comerem até o cú alargar."]** abrigo. Estavam bem trajados, pareciam serem membros da realeza. Um loirinho de pele bronzeada e orbes azulados que estava muito animado montado **[Katie: UIII! O Naruto tá todo animadinho porque tá montando!]** em um **[Lúcifer: "...taco de verdade. Ele já estava cansado do vibrador de última geração que vinha usando há um mês."]** cavalo **[Claire: UUUUUIIII!]** branco.

O outro era bem diferente: Um rapaz de pele pálida, semblante sério, cabelos negros e olhos **[Lúcifer: Finalmente alguém notou que 'orbes' possui sinônimos... ¬¬]** cor de ônix que vinha em um garanhão negro assim como os olhos do mesmo.

- HEU SASUKE! A onde a gente vai ficar **[Katie: "...fazendo até tarde?"]**?

- Sei lá criatura...

- HEY IDIOTA! LEMBRE-SE QUE EU SOU UM **[Lúcifer: "...TRAVECO DE RESPEITO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENFIAR COM TANTA FORÇA!"]** PRÍNCIPE!

- Hey sua mula! Lembre-se que eu sou seu **[Katie: "...melhor cliente!"]** primo e também tenho um **[Lúcifer: "...vibrador potente! Então cale a boca que eu te deixo usar!"]** cargo importante... por isso podemos nos tratar de igual para igual **[Claire: Traduzindo: De travecão para travecão.]**.

- ODEIOOO **[Katie: "...QUANDO VOCÊ COMEÇA ASSIM TÃO LENTO! ENTRA DE UMA VEZ SENÃO EU FICO LOUCAAA!]**! SEMPRE COM UMA RESPOSTA NA PONTA DE LÍNGUA NÉ SUA MUKA **[Claire: O que, com mil diabos, é uma "muka"? Katie-chan?] [Katie: Sorry. Esqueci o Tradutor do Trash.]**!

- Ah... cala a boca Naruto! **[Lúcifer: "Deixa que eu sei o que estou fazendo! Você vai gritar por mais!"]**

Castelo da Cobra.. digo! Rainha...

Shikamaru: Olha eu ia matar ela mais era muito problemático ter que arrancar o coração também... Ai eu dei-lhe uma facada e me mandei... ainda pensei em voltar mais quando eu fui ver tinha um bicho devorando a coitada!

Orochimaru: AHHH! BEM FEITO PRA ELA! QUEM MANDA SER MAIS **[Claire: "...GOSTOSA QUE EU? O SASUKE É MEU,OUVIU BEM? MEU!"]** BRANCON... DIGO! TER UMA PELE TÃO PÁLIDA QUANTO A MINHA!?

Shikamaru: "_É... não foi tão problemático... mais essa cobra véia ta me dando _**[Lúcifer: UUUIII! O Shikamaru também anda dando por aí...]**_ nos nervos! Que bicha mais problemática, cara!_"

Kabuto: Rainha! Ele mente! A princesa continua viva! Ela apenas fugiu do castelo com uma amiga dela! Esta em um esconderijo na floresta!

Shikamaru: "_Ih... complicou!_" Como você pode saber?

Orochimaru: É espelho... prove!

Kabuto: - Desaparece do espelho e exibe uma cena (tipow câmera de segurança de lojinha) com Shikamaru dormindo e a princesa Hinata e Sakura correndo pro meio do mato- Ta ai a prova! – Aparece de novo- Duvida de mim?

Shikamaru: Quelá... tem câmera de vigilância na floresta agora é? **[Katie: "Como eu posso brincar com as pootas do pub lá de baixo se tem uma cobra branquela me observando?"] [Lúcifer: O tio Oro ta muito safado! Imagina o que ele fica olhando...] [Claire: HENTAI!]**

Orochimaru: MALDITOOO! DEZ ANOS NAS MASMORRAS PRA VOCÊ!

Shikamaru: "_hum... dez anos passando o dia trancado numa sala comendo e dormindo... ta pra mim!_" **[Katie: Troca comigo? É tudo que eu preciso depois de ler essa fic! \_*_*_/]**

Orochimaru: GUARDAAS! PRENDAM ESTA MOCRÉIA **[Lúcifer: E mais uma prova que o Shikamaru é um traveco!] [Claire: Lúcifer-san, você ainda não tinha notado?]**!

Shikamaru: Hum... cobra fresca!

Orochimaru: VINTE ANOOOOS!

Shikamaru: "_maravilha! xD_"

Na floresta...

Naruto: IH Ó SÓ! **[Katie: "CONSEGUI GOZAR EM MEIO MINUTO!"]** TEM UMA CASONA ALI! VAMO PRA LA SASUKE!

Sasuke: É o jeito... u.ú

Sasuke e Naruto vão em direção à casa.

Sasuke: Só espero que não me ponham **[Katie: "...um vibrador fraco."]** pra dormir com **[Claire: "...aquela calcinha comestível sabor ramen. Senão você não vai me deixar descansar direito."]** você... ¬¬

Naruto: Quelé Sasuke? Por quê? **[Lúcifer: "Se o preço tiver muito alto, eu te faço um desconto de 50%"]**

Sasuke: Você se mexe muito e ronque **[Katie: Help!]** que nem um porco! Nada próprio para um príncipe... ¬¬

Naruto –Veia na cabeça-: AH VAI **[Lúcifer: "...DAR LÁ NA ESQUINA JUNTO COMIGO! É MAIS DIVERTIDO SE TIVER MAIS GENTE..."]** PRA **[Lúcifer: "...SURUBA!"]**...

Sasuke: Chegamos!

Naruto: Deixa que eu bato! Eu sou bem mais **[Katie: "...gay que você. Duvida?"]** social que você!

Antes de Naruto bater na porta Sasuke da um golpe em naruto que o faz desmaiar. **[*Katie dá mais um gole no rum de 39 que achou no porão e quase morre e quase morre engasgada*]**

**TOC TOC **(Anomato... onomato... ah q cfoda! Centopéia tosca de batida na porta! u.ú)** [Lúcifer: Onomatopeia. Esse é um erro perdoável, de fato. *coça a barbicha postiça*]**

Dentro da casa...

Sakura: Ei tem gente batendo **[Katie: "...a marreta muito forte! Ta começando a doer..."]** na porta!

Zetsu: Pódxa que eu atendo!/ Não! Eu atendo/ Deixa de confusão droga!

Hinata: Podxá que eu vou n.n

Itachi: Você ta ocupada **[Lúcifer: "...demais. Deixa eu terminar de te comer, sim?"]**... deixa que eu vou u.u

Itachi abre a porta e...

Sasuke: VOCÊ?!

Itachi: Ora, ora... se não é o meu irmãozinho tolo...

Sasuke: AH AGORA PODEREI ME VINGAR MALDITO! VOCÊ VERA **[Claire: Da onde a Vera surgiu?]**...- Larga Naruto no chão- FOI MEXER COMIGO AGORA MORRERÁ! **[Lúcifer: "EU ERA INOCENTE NAQUELE TEMPO! NÃO SABIA DE NADA!]**- Parte pra cima de Itachi que o bloqueia e segura seus punhos – ME SOLTAAAAAA! **[Katie: "EU TAMBÉM QUERO BRINCAR COM SEU CORPO! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU!"]**

Naruto: Dx

Pain: Que cabaré é esse aqui em frente? **[Katie: Tão matando a autora? Posso ajudar? \_º_º_/]**

Itachi: É o meu irmão...

Pain: Aquele que quer vingança **[Lúcifer: "...por você ter tirado a virgindade dele?"]**?

Itachi: **[Katie: "Ele já tinha perdido a virgindade. Só não sabia brincar."]** Esse mesmo u.u

Pain: Mais por quê?

Itachi: Quando éramos mais novo **[*Claire tenta cortar os pulsos com um canivete enferrujado*] [Katie: Calma. Fique calma, Claire. Tome, pegue um pouco do meu rum. *passa a garrafa para Claire*] [Lúcifer: "...eu mostrei pra ele algumas posições do Kama Sutra e ficou bravo quando viu que tinha gozado primeiro."]**...

**Flash back ON**

_Itachi estava saindo de sua linda casa a cavalo quando de repente vê seu irmãozinho mais novo correndo com um enorme cão atrás dele. Sem pensar duas vezes Itachi corre e mata o animal para salvar seu irmão._

_Sasuke: MALDITO! POR QUÊ VOCÊ MATOU ELE?_

_Itachi: Ele ia te matar se eu não o fizesse._

_Sasuke: A GENTE TAVA BRINCANDO!_

_Itachi: Ah agora já era! Tchau irmãozinho._

_Sasuke: Aonde você vai?_

_Itachi: Vou sair daqui... essa vida de ser o orgulho da família, o genio. O super dotado, o lindo, gato, gostoso..._

_Sasuke: Caham!_

_Itachi: ¬¬ Bem isso de ter que ficar dando uma de fresco do reino não é pra mim... vou me embora e não vem atrás pirralho!_

_Sasuke: Ainda vou me vingar maldito! VOCÊ _**[Katie: "...ME TRASFORMOU NUM TRAVECO-GAY-EMO!"]**_ MATOU O REX! Q.Q_

_Itachi: Que seja..._

**Flash back OFF**

Pain: Ah... sauqei **[Claire: O que é sauqei? Cadê aquela tesoura de jardim quando a gente precisa?] [Katie: Peço desculpas por ter esquecido o Tradutor do Trash...]**... pow cara... deixa de ser fresco! Ele tentou te salvar!

Sasuke: Mais precisava matar o Rex? Q.Q

Itachi: Seu emo ¬¬

Pain: ... bem... o que queria qaqui **[*Katie ia se matar com um caco da garrafa de rum, mas achou que seria um desperdício jogar o rum fora só pra quebrar a garrafa e está bebendo até a morte*]** mesmo?

Sasuque –Sim...

Itachi: Ai líder... o garoto TEM que ficar! **[Lúcifer: "Ele pode entrar na suruba! Eu ensinei pra ele tudo que eu sei"]**

Pain; Bom... a casa é enorme, pode ficar carinha!

Sasuke: Valeu! n.n

Itachi: ¬¬'

Sasuke e Naruto entraram na casa. Ele levou o colega adormecido para o quarto dos dosi **[Claire: Acho que eu prefiro pegar a Peste Negra a ter que terminar de ler essa fic, mas... Vamos lá. Eu já comecei mesmo...] [Lúcifer: Autora, tome cuidado. Você não pode tomar uma dosi tão grande de gasolina! /meumédicoquedisse]** acompanhado por Itachi enquanto Pain ia dar a notícia de que haveria mais hóspedes para os demais.

* * *

**[Katie: Até!]**


	6. Mais um pouco!

**[Claire: Desculpem a demora! É que o tratamento foi demorado.] [Katie: Por que eu não desisti? T.T] [Lúcifer: Eu me faço a mesma pergunta.]**

* * *

Sasori: E quem são eles? **[Claire: Claire Porter, prazer.] [Katie: Katie Finis, nenhum prazer] [Lúcifer: Oi, amica! Meu nome é Lúcifer e eu AMAY essa sua blusinha rosa! Ondi tu cumpro? – NÃO!]**

Pain: Um é o **[Katie:"... travesti do..."]** irmão mais **[Katie"... puto, arrombado e..."]** novo do Itachi **[Katie:"... E olha que o Kama Sutra não era tão bom naquela época."]** e o outro eu não sei **[Katie:"... se faz um boquete tão bom como o Sasukemo, mãããsss..."]** quem é porque ele tava **[Katie:"... ireqonheçiveu cum aqueli batom vermeio-pirua! Eu falei prele num cumpra!"]** desacordado **[Katie: "... depois de tanto dar."]**. **[Claire: Se antes eu não tava entendendo, agora entendo menos ainda! O.O'] [Lúcifer:... Não sei o que é pior: O parágrafo ou o parágrafo reformado pela Katie. #DúvidaCruel]**

Sasori: Ah ta... mais eles vão ficar aonde? **[Katie: "No meu quarto não cabe mais! Meus brinquedos ocupam muito espaço. u.u"] [Claire: Estou ficando com medo da Katie-chan...] [Lúcifer: ENFIA ESSE "I" FROM HELL NAQUELE LUGAR! *espuma*]**

Pain: Bem... era isso que eu ia dizer... Hinata, Sakura, os dois vão ter que dividir o quarto com você duas! **[Katie: Sou só eu, ou todo mundo que leu pensou besteira?] [Claire: Não vi nada. ÇO.O] [Lúcifer: Claire, você é muito pura. Mas não exagera, essa frase ganha o Troféu Duplo Sentido.] [Lúcifer 2: E comofas pra dividir o quarto com você duas?]**

Hinata e Sakura: T-ta bem então...

Hinata: "_Ai meu Deus... que não sejam tarados _**[Katie: JURO que eu li: "Que não sejam travecos" ali... Alguém viu meu rum?]**_, que não sejam tarados, que não sejam tarados..._" **[Lúcifer: E a letra maiúscula foi pras cucuias...¬¬]**

Sakura: "_Ai meu Deus... que sejam gatinhos, que sejam gatinhos, que sejam gatinhos..._"** [Katie: Sossega esse facho, Sakura. Só porque conseguir cliente sendo tábua é difícil, não quer dizer que você tenha atraso.] [Lúcifer: *coloca a mão na testa de Katie para medir a temperatura* Katie, acho que essa ripagem não está te fazendo bem...]**

Itachi: To perdendo alguma coisa? **[Katie: Só uma puta duma orgia entre as meninas e suas duas personalidades.] [Claire: "Meu precioso! Nós não podemos deixá-lo pegar o precioso! Não, não podemos..."] [*Lúcifer aproveita que não tem nada para comentar agora e vai buscar o rum pra Katie, sakê pra Claire e pinga misturada com vodka, com um pouquinho de tequila, para ele*]**

Hidan: Não **[Katie: VÍRGULA, PORRA!]** ele só tava dando **[Lúcifer: UUII! É impossível não ver malícia nesse trash.]** a noticia pras meninas, afinal, vão ter que dividirem **[*Katie esta comprando o seu lugar no cemitério*] [Claire: "Ainda bem que no mês que vem posso morrer, já tenho meu tumbão.". :D #RaulSeixasFeelings] [Lúcifer: Erro detectado, permissão para atirar, senhor! #GarethFeelings /VideSeguidoresDaMãeMunda]** o quarto.

Itachi: Ah é... Não se preocupem, o quarto é grande o suficiente pra vocês todos **[Katie:"...fazerem o que quiser. Menos assassinar o Português!" *é aplaudida por Claire e Lúcifer*]**, tem duas camas de casal, eles ficam numa e você duas em outra.

Kakuzu: Ah... e se os caras forem meio perva em? **[Katie: 1º: LETRA MAIÚSCULA, PORRA! 2º: EM DE CU É ROLA! *espuma*] [*Claire foi buscar o Gadernal*]**

Itachi: O Sasuke não... só não sei o outro loiro lá... **[Katie: LETRA MAIÚSCULA, PORRA! #2] [*Lúcifer foi ajudar Claire a pegar o Gadernal para Katie*]**

Hinata: "_Hum... eu acho lindo um lirinho _**[Claire: Lirinho é um lírio pequeno, certo?] [Lúcifer: FAIL, Claire. Lirinho, de acordo com o Tradutor do Trash, é uma flor alucinógena que dá nas margens do rio Tiet refeição preferida dos Homenzinhos Verdes que os mendigos que a comem insistem em dizer que existem.]**_ n.n_" **[Katie: Ei! Só nós podemos usar emotes aqui, ouviu? *pega a bazuca e atira no emote* Ò.Ó9]**

Sakura: Quem é Sasuke? **[Katie: Um traveco/gay/emo que não consegue vencer o irmão na cama e quer vingança por culpa disso.] [Claire: Que descrição tensa. O.O]**

Itachi: Meu irmão mais novo.

Sakura: "_Será que é tão lindo quanto ele?_" "Inner Sakura: _Aiii... tomaraaa! Imagina só dormir com um irmão gatinho desse gostosão ai!_" "Sakura: _Cala boca Inner!_" "Inner: _A gente ta parecendo o zetsu, sabia? ¬¬º_" **[Katie: Meu precioso... *segurando uma garrafa de rum nas mãos*] [*Claire se afasta de Katie lentamente*] [Lúcifer: E a frase ganhadora do Troféu Meu Precioso vai para...] [Katie 2: MERDA DE EMOTE! JÁ DISSE QUE SÓ A GENTE PODE USAR!]**

Pain: Sakura, cê ta bem? Ta babando ai faz um tempinho... **[Katie: A baba está saindo por quais lábios?] [Claire: Imaginei a Sakura babando e tendo um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo... Medo. O.O'] [*Lúcifer morre com a imagem mental*]**

Sakura:... Hm...? AH FOI MAUZ! xP **[Katie: MORRA. SEU. EMOTE. DO. INFERNO! *atira com uma metralhadora na tela do PC*] [Lúcifer: EI! Lá no inferno não tem essas merdas não! E esse PC é meu! *atira ácido em Katie*]**

Hinata: ¬¬º Vamos pra cozinha Sakura... **[Katie: Onde fica a cozinha Sakura?] [Claire: No... CENSURADO... Da autora.] [Lúcifer: VOCATIVO, PUTA! PUTA QUE PARIU O PINK, SERÁ QUE É IMPOSSÍVEL COLOCAR UMA SIMPLES VÍRGULA? E TIRA ESSE EMOTE DAÍ! *revoltado, sai quebrando tudo até o SURU'BAS, barzinho logo ali*]**

Sakura: Sim!

Todos **[Katie: Vem cá, dois pontos. Titia Katie cuida de você.]**?

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto... mais Tobi não entendeu garota estranha! **[Katie: Se fosse só você, até que tava bom...] [Claire: É "MAS", PORRA! TOME NO MEIO DO SEU CU!] [Lúcifer: UOU! A coisa tá tão feia que a Claire tá xingando tudo e todos. E que frase mais "Meu precioso".]**

Kakuzu: Ninguém entendeu... ¬¬

Pain: Ta bom! Dêxi keto **[Claire: Okita-kun! Cadê a sua bazuca? /VideGintama]**! Ah... Konan poderia vir ali em cima comigo um minuto? **[Katie: Eu não preciso dizer que esse minuto vai demorar quase três horas, né? Ah, e VOCATIVO PEDE VÍRGULA, SEU SER NÃO PENSANTE!] [Lúcifer: Desse jeito a Katie não vai deixar a gente comentar.]**

Konan: Claro! n.n **[*Claire borrifa ácido no emote*]**

Tobi: Ué? Tobi não entendeu essa também!

Deidara: É que o Pain quer cedo hoje! **[Katie: Não disse?] [Claire: Mãe Katie!] [Lúcifer: Na verdade, estava bem óbvio.] [Katie 2: Invejoso! *mostra a língua para Lúcifer*]**

Todos: MAUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUS **[Katie: *esquece da fic e começa a cantar junto com o vídeo* "Havia um mamutinho que queria voar, então seu amigo pássaro o ajudou a voar, e do quinto andar dum prédio fez ele pular. MEEERDAA! O MAMUTE VIROU MEERDAAA! MERDA! O MAMUTE VIROU MEERDAA!"] [Lúcifer: A suposta fic ainda não acabou! *dá uma voadora em Katie*]**

Pain: EU OUVI! Ò.Ó **[Katie: Que bom! Isso quer dizer que você tem ouvidos!] [Lúcifer: Katie, ESSA DOEU EM MIM!]**

Passado algum tempo o jantar já estava servido e Pain e Konan já haviam "voltado". Todos estavam à mesa menos os dois forasteiros.

Zetsu: Eles tão demorando.../ Vamos comer sem eles/ Eles são visitas/ E daí? A gente é dono! O poder é maior! **[Katie: MEU PRECIOSO! PRECISAMOS PROTEGER O PRECIOSO! SIM, NÓS PRECISAMOS! *ainda com o rum na mão*] [*Claire abre a boca de Katie enquanto Lúcifer joga o Gadernal lá dentro.]**

Konan: Da pra parar você ai?

Zetsu: Mais só tem eu/ E eu! **[Katie: E eu! *olha horrorizada para seus dois companheiros com o Gadernal em mãos* É BRINCADEIRA!]**

Konan: Esquece... u.ú'

Sasuke: Yo! Desculpa a demora, é que a Bela adormecida aqui demorou demais... ¬¬ **[*Katie está pesquisando torturas para usar na autora e não pode comentar*] [Claire: ELA USOU A VÍGULA CORRETAMENTE! Apesar do emote, ELA ACERTOU O LUGAR DA VÍRGULA! TODOS COMEMORA!]**

Naruto: AH CALA A BOCA SASUKE! Ò.Ó **[Katie: VOCATIVO, PORRA!] [Claire: Onde será que a autora enfiou a vírgula?] [Lúcifer: Quer mesmo saber?]**

Pain: ... Bom... vamos os apresentar... **[Katie: Vão apresentar os "Os"? *joga uma seringa fora*] [Claire: Lúcifer-san, Katie-chan se dorgou, que nóis fais? *tira uma pedrinha da boca*] [*Lúcifer aproveita o estado das duas e vai pro SURU'BAS beber e tirar a inocência (não existente) de algumas garotas*]**

Sakura: "_Eu vou dividir o quarto com essa coisinha linda? Meu Deus! Esse tal de Sasuke é mais lindo do que eu pensava_" "Inner: _É isso ai! Vamos pegar esse mesmo! O loiro tem cara de idiota!_"

Hinata: "_Esse do cabelo preto é esquisito... sujeitinho mal encarado... já o loirinho... é meio escandaloso... mais é tão liiiiiiiiiindo! n/n_" **[Katie: Ou essa última dose foi muito forte, ou ela não sabe MESMO colocar a letra maiúscula. E ainda chamou o Naruto de MEIO escandaloso.] [Claire: Minha dose foi quase igual, mas tenho certeza que ela não sabe usar a tecla Caps Lock e chamou o Naruto de meio escandaloso.]**

Sasori: Meninas? Meninas? Eiiiiiiiiii! TEM ALGUÉM AÊ?!

Sakura e Hinata: SIM! O que foi?

Sasuke: A gente perguntou os seus nomes ¬¬

Sakura: "_Pronto... agora ele vai achar que eu sou doida..._" Sakura, prazer... **[Katie: Eu já tenho certeza que você é doida. Espera, ELA USOU A VÍRGULA NO LUGAR CERTO! TODOS COMEMORA! #2]**

Hinata: "_Meu que micooooooooooo!_" Hinata... p-prazer... **[*Claire dorme*]**

Sasuke: Bem, eu sou o Sasuke irmão do Itachi...

Naruto: YO! EU SOU O **[Katie: "... traveco mais bem pago que existe! Também, meu silviço é cumpreto! Podje me xama de..."]** NARUTO **[Katie: "... porque meu nome de batismo é meio sem graça: Lênisvalda."]**! E ESSE AQUI É O SASUKE! ELE É MEIO IDIOTA E NÃO SE DA **[Katie: Mais um acento para o OAPL!]** MUITO BEM COM AS PESSOAS **[Katie: "... que tem vagina... "]** MAIS ELE É GNTE BOA! **[Katie: Que canal é a GNTE? Espera, cadê o meu Tradutor do Trash?]** A... Hinata **[Katie: Vírgula.]** É? MUITO BONITA VOCÊ! AH **[Katie: VÍRGULA, PORRILDA!]** E VOCÊ TAMBÉM... HÃN... SAKUYA? **[*Claire vai pro quarto do Josh brincar com ele. Ela diz para não levarem pelo lado malicioso, seu bando de mentes sujas!*]**

Sakura: É S-a-k-u-r-a ¬¬

Naruto: AH TA! FOI MAUZ! Xp **[Katie: VÁ PRO INFERNO!]**

Sasuke: Por favor... não me mate de vergonha...

Naruto: Que foi sasuke? **[Katie: VOCATIVO E LETRA MAIÚSCULA, PORRA!]** Ta com vergonha da rosadinha ali **[Katie: VÍRGULA, CABAÇO!]** é?

Sakura e Sasuke: Ò/Ó NARUTO!

Naruto: ó ò me calei!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ...

Hinata: "_E-ele disse que eu s-sou l-linda... O/O_" ...

Tobi: Por que todo mundo calou a boca?

Deidara: - Da cascudo em Tobi **[Katie: É o que eu vou fazer com a autora! Essa autora cruel e esfomeada comeu uma palavra e enfiou o acento lá.]** – Você tinha que falar,né? **[Katie: Espaço depois da vírgula para que, né?]**

Tobi: Q.Q Tobi é um bom garoto... não bate em Tobi...

Pain (com as mãos na cabeça): ... Deus eu mereço... **[Katie: Só você, porque eu não mereço! E esse script from hell tá irritando! LÚCIFER E CLAIRE! SÓ NÃO ESTIVEREM AQUI ATÉ EU CONTAR ATÉ SETE, VÃO TER SÓ MAIS CINCO MINUTOS DE VIDA!] [Katie 2: Não coloque Deus nisso! E se for colocar, USE A VÍRGULA PARA O VOCATIVO, FIADAPOOTA!]**

Konan: Calma... – já atrás de Pain fazendo massagem.

Todos? **[Katie: UM! *Claire e Lúcifer aparecem do nada, já prontos para ripar*]**

Kakuzu: TA BOM VAMO CUMÊ QUE É U MEIÓ QUE NÓIS FAIZ! **[Katie: 1º: USE A BOSTA DA VÍRGULA, SEU ELEMENTO ACÉFALO! 2º: ENFIA ESSES 'I's INDEVIDOS, JUNTO COM O AGUDO, NAQUELE ORÍFICIO! 3º: MANDE ESSE INTENETÊS MALDITO PRA BELZEBU!] [Claire:... Katie-chan, eu vou ficar sem nada para comentar.]**

Hidan: Nãããããããããoo! Primeiro, vamos agradecer!

Naruto: AH É MESMO! OBRIGADO HINATA! **[Katie: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... *repete até engasgar*] [Claire: A VÍRGULA NÃO É ENFEITE! NÃO É BONITO USÁ-LA COMO BRINCO!] [Lúcifer: OU como vibrador, por que, né?]**

Hidan: Não é isso... vamos agradecer a Deus... ¬¬''''' **[Katie: Morre, dimonho! *atira no emote*] [Claire: Coitados. Pobres emotes. ó.ò *lixa a unha*]**

Hinata: O/O

Sakura: Ei! Eu ajudei também! Ò.Ó **[Lúcifer: Isso aí! Cobra pelo silviço senão ele esquece!]**

E assim segui **[Katie: Morre, dimonho! #2] [Claire: Alguém precisa aprender a conjugar! Titia Claire ensina: Presente: Segue; Futuro: Seguirá; Passado que deveria estar ali: SEGUIU.] [Lúcifer: Ensina a gente, Clairepachi-sensei! FAIL! /VideGintama]** o jantar. Depois de comerem **[Katie: Calma, vírgula! Deixa eu terminar de pôr o agudo no berço, que eu vou te dar mamadeira.] [Claire: Katie-chan anda trabalhando muito no OAPL...]** sentaram e conversaram um pouco, alguns foram dormir e dos que restaram grande parte já tinha ido fazer alguma coisa só restando os quatro hospedes, Itachi e Tobi. **[Katie: Quem leu: "blá, blá, blá, SURUBA, blá, blá, blá, SEXO." Levanta a mão! \o] [Claire: Todos levanta a mão. \o]**

Tobi: Hum... Itachi Tobi **[Katie: O nome todo do Tobi é Itachi Tobi? O que a falta de uma vígula não faz... ¬¬] [Claire: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO *repete o mantra até ficar rouca*]** ta com muito sono... Tobi vai subir, boa noite a todos! **[Lúcifer: UMA VÍRGULA! OS ANJOS GRITAM ALELUIA! TODOS COMEMORA! #3]**

Todo mundo: Boa noite!

Itachi: Eu vou indo também... até! **[Katie: Letra maiúscula! MERDA DE VIDA! *bebe rum com pedrinhas de naftalina*]**

Itachi e Tobi saíram deixando as meninas e os garotos. Conversaram um pouco, falavam a respeito de diversos assuntos, até as coisas sem nexo no príncipe Naruto, Hinata e Sakura contaram a sua história tocando o coração dos dois rapazes (Deby **[Claire:"... mental"] [Lúcifer:"... lóide"]**: Oh q linduh! n.n) **[Katie: Amica! Isso foi toqantchy! To té xorano litrus! -NEVER]**, principalmente Naruto.

Naruto: NÃO SE PREOCUPE HINATA! **[Katie: VOCATIVO, PORRA! #1318713723][Claire: Vocativo, meu amor, onde estás? *fazendo drama*]** EU TE PREOTEJO **[Katie: Faz O QUÊ? O que diaboas é "preotejo"? NÃO ME DIGA QUE É UMA TENTATIVA MUITO FAIL DE ESCREVER "PROTEJO"!] [Lúcifer: Já que você está pedindo.]** DA MEGERA BRANCONA! **[Katie: DE QUEM, DESTRAMBELHO? Da Tsunade? Do Neji? Do Sai? Da Dercy? Da Bruna Surfistinha? Do tio Dumbie? Do Edward? Do Nessie, o Monstro do Lago Ness? Da Puta Que Te Pariu?] [Lúcifer: Da Bella Swan? Da Ginny? Do Ranhoso? Do Tarado da Machadinha? Do diabo a quatro? Do meu pai? Da senhora sua mãe?] [Claire: Já que é uma fic de Naruto, acho que ela ta falando do Oro-jii-chan... Mas o Sai e o Neji também são brancões...]**

Hinata: N-naru-ruto... O/O

Sakura: Ta rolando um clima...

Naruto: O/O "_Droga eu to corando! Mas se bem que a Hinata... AH SE TOCA NARUTO NUNCA QUE ELE IA QUERER ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ_" Hn... bem não é só aqui... "_O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?!_" **[Katie: Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar. E essa aqui é a pergunta que te faz calar: Quer morrer enforcado num fio de alta tensão sem capa ou estrupado e devorado pelo Croco em praça pública? *faz cara de santa*] [Lúcifer:... Estou com medo da Katie, e olha que eu sou o filho do Demo.]**

Hinata: O/O "_O QUE FOI QUE ELE DISSE?_"

Sakura e Sasuke: u/ú Calado Naruto – e lhe dão um grande soco- Humpf!

Naruto: ITAIII!

Hinata: N-NARUTO! – Corre atrás do garoto – Ce ta bem? **[Kate: Vai ficar pior! *segura um fio de alta tensão e a coleira do Croco*] [Claire: Lúcifer-san! Ajude-me a segurá-la, ou ela irá fazer o Croco estrupar a autora e o Naruto enquanto enforca-os com o fio que arrancou do poste!] [Lúcifer: Espera aí! *pega o rum de 35 e mostra para Katie* Calma, olha aqui sei rum. Vamos, coloque o Croco no quintal junto com o Pink e largue esse fio.] [*Katie corre atrás do rum e se acalma*]**

* * *

**Katie: Eu sei que acabou do nada, mas ia demorar mais ainda pra postar, então aproveitem bem e esperem que vamos terminar isso o mais rápido possível.  
**

**Claire: Se ainda tivermos neurônios até lá. Por que, né?**

**Lúcifer: Eu vou AMAR ripar o próximo capítulo! SÓ QUE NÃO!**


	7. NÃO QUER ACABAR!

**[Claire: Por que isso aqui não acaba? T.T] [Josh: Só porque eu voltei?] [Katie: Eu não aguento não! Essa porra não acaba!] [Lúcifer: Todos nós juntos ripando? Vai dar merda.]**

* * *

Naruto: Ahn... melhooor agoooraa... xD **[Katie: Posso te matar agora?] [Josh: Ajuda? *pega a varinha *]**

Hinata: O/O Na-naruto...

Sakura: Hn... bem... eu vou me retirar agora... **[Lúcifer: Vai e não volta. Melhor: VOLTE COM A LETRA MAIÚSCULA!] [Josh: Não devia nem tê-la levado.]**

Sasuke: Também... não to afim de ficar de VELA por aqui... **[Claire: Sou eu, ou a autora assiste muita Malhação?] [Katie: Claire querida do meu puro coração (sqn), como você sabe que Malhação é assim?] [Lúcifer: AAII! ESSA DOEU!] [Josh: A Srta. Katie não tá com um humor muito bom, melhor não irritá-la.]**

Sakura: S-sim... ta bem então... vamos subir?

Sasuke: Claro... – Sorrisinho sacana – Vamo nessa u/u

Sakura: "_É impressão minha ou ele ta animado com a idéia de fica sozinho comigo no quarto?_" **[Katie: Sakura, não seja retardada. É ÓBVIO que ele quer te comer.] [Claire: Se tratando do Sasuke? Acho que ele quer é saber onde a Sakura pintou o cabelo de rosa pra ele pintar igual.] [Lúcifer: Mãe Claire. E a Sakura JÁ É retardada, até no anime.]**

Os dois sobem deixando apenas Naruto e Hinata Sozinhos na sala **[Lúcifer: OI! Ei, ninguém me disse que iam colocar um OC! Como será esse Sozinhos?] [Claire:... Minha dose foi muito forte, eu li "Solzinho" ali... MEDO] [Josh: Tudo bem que nós somos pobres, Srta. Claire, mas comprar brinquedos na loja do Solzinho...]**.

Hinata: Err... parece que só ficou a gente **[Katie:"... na suruba. Coisa chata."] [Lúcifer completa:" Fica melhor com cinco pessoas e um jegue."] [Claire: Começou! Parem de deixar as frases escrotas assim! ¬¬]** n.n

Naruto: Isso é ruim? Por mim não tem nada... **[Katie: Ele brochou, sinpris açin.] [Josh: Só porque o Sasuke foi dar pro Itachi.] [Lúcifer: Isso não impede ninguém de fazer uma suruba daquelas.] [Claire: Josh-kun, até você?]**

Hinata: Nem por mim... n/n

Logo depois **[Katie: "Não, não vá embora! Vou morrer de saudade!" *canta pra vírgula rejeitada*]** Hinata viu a situação em que se encontrava: Como Naruto havia voado longe por causa do soco que levara se Sakura e Sasuke ele estava no chão, e ela quando foi verificar se o mesmo estava bem se abaixou e ficou beem próxima do rapaz, e este ia se aproximando aos poucos deixando os rostos cada vezmais perto um do outro. **[Katie: MATRIX! Velho, que coisa mais confusa! Movimentos vindos de Matrix e Naruto (porque é ninja, sacaram? /fail) e palavras made in Sifuquistão.] [Josh: E o premio de parágrafo mais tosco, confuso e retardado vai para...] [Lúcifer: Esse é um dos prêmios mais disputados entre os trashers, logo depois o "O Maior Masoquista Trash Suicida do Século".]**

Hinata: N-naruto e-eu...** [Katie: Naruto eu. Hinata você. Kiba ele... MIM KATIE, VOCÊ RETARDADO SIFUQUISTANIANO.] [Claire: Eu, você e o Zooboomafu!] [Josh: FAIL.]**

Naruto: Shh...- Selou os lábios da menina com o dedo indicador- Eu gosto muito de você e quero que me perdoe caso não sinta o mesmo por mim... **[Lúcifer: Claro que perdoo! Mas você tem que me visitar em casa! *Troll face*].**

Ele simplesmente a beija. Um simples selinho. Mais o primeiro beijo que dera em sua amada, estava tão envolto naqueles orbes perolados que se deixou impinotizar **[Katie: Se deixou O QUÊ? MAS QUE PORRA DE VACA LOUCA É ESSA?] [Claire: Eu impinotizo, tu impinotizas, ele impinotiza, nós impinotizamos, vós impinotizais, eles impinotizam.] [Lúcifer: Se eu impinotizar a autora, posso mata-la sem ser capturado? *joga uma garrafa vazia de Firewhisky com soda cáustica fora*]** assim que a vira, e sempre fora solitário, nunca havia gostado de ninguém e a garota simplesmente havia chegado e lhe tomado a alma e o coração. Estava convencido: a amava. **[Lúcifer: Eu vou morrer nesse mel todo! *sobe no lustre pra fugir da enchente de mel*] [Katie: FODA-SE! APENAS VENHA AQUI E LAMBA ESSE MALDITO MEL OU EU ARRANCO SUA LÍNGUA E DOU PRO CROCO!] [Claire: Josh-kun, me ajude! *quase sendo afogada pelo mel*]**

Ela se apaixonou assim que o viu, e aumentou suas esperanças cada vez que ele falava alguma coisa comprometedora. Ela sentia que poderia até ser correspondida mais tinha medo, simples e puro medo. Mais sabia que ele também se sentia como ela. A diferença foi que ele teve coragem de se declarar e ela simplesmente se deixou levar, afinal, por que não? Afinal já tinha confirmado: O amava. **[Katie: Eu e o Lúcifer conseguimos fazer um casal de novela mexicana, mas mexicana do estilo Maria do Bairro MESMO, e não fica tão meloso e cansativo assim. VÁ À MERDA! FODA-SE.] [Claire: Eu quero ver! *imita o carinha da Globo* A nova novela das 6:30: Katie do Bairro.] [Lúcifer: Claire, novela mexicana passa no SBT, não na Globo.] [Josh: E desde quando você e o Lúcifer são um casal, Srta. Katie? *ciúmes*]**

Separaram-se no breve encontro de lábios.

Naruto: Descilpa se eu... **[Katie: Descilpa. Descilpa. DESCILPA. D-E-S-C-I-L-P-A! FODA-SE O MUNDO, EU QUERO É BEBER E ESQUECER! *irritada, vai beber rum no SURU'BAS*]**

Hinata: Pelo quê?

Naruto: Por... isso...

Hinata apenas riu baixinho. Ah... como aquela risadinha dela era gostosa de se ouvir! Naruto estava extasiado! **[Lúcifer: Mami, mami! Aprendi uma palavrinha nova! *vai até o SURU'BAS acompanhar Katie*]**

Hinata: Esquece... – Ela pôs a mão em sua nuca e aproximou de novo seu lábios, mais não chegou a beija-lo, apenas o fitou – Eu também gosto de você, sabia? **[Katie: E eu quero te matar, sabia?] [Claire: #2 na Katie-chan] [Lúcifer: E eu também quero te matar e muito, sabia?] [Josh: Pessoas, olhem pelo lado bom: ELA ACERTOU O LUGAR DA VÍRGULA! Todos comemora. o/]**

Naruto: Não... mais **[Katie: Mais... *começa a ter convulsões e a babar*]** agora que sei – Sorriu maroto – Não vou deixar passar!

Agora começavam a se beijar com mais itensidade **[Katie: EU VOU MATAR ALGUÉM!]** como se necessitassem daquilo para viverem. Continuaram seus movimentos quase que ensaiados, separando-se logo em seguida. O príncipe **[Claire: Katie-chan anda tão ocupada no OAPL que acho melhor ajuda-la. Vem cá, Agudo, Claire-san cuida de você.]** avançou sobre o pescoço da garota, distribuindo longos beijos por ali, fazendo-a suspirar e massagear seus cabelos loiros.

Hinata: A... acho melhor a g-gente subir... pode vir alguém... **[Josh: Pro Naruto tá tudo sussa, ele prefere uma orgia daquelas.]**

Naruto: Ta bem... mas... promete uma coisa?

Hinata: Caro **[Katie: VÁ TOMAR NO TOBA! O 'L' NÃO É VIBRADOR!] [Claire: Imaginei o L do Death Note como vibrador. MORRI DE MEDO AGORA.]**, o que?

Naruto: Que será minha a partir de hoje! Aceita ficar comigo?

Hinata: MAIS É CLAROOO! **[Lúcifer: Esse 'mais' tá conseguindo irritar mais que o Excalibur!] [Claire: Qual dos? O do anime ou o meu papagaio?] [Katie: Os dois, né, fia?]**

Naruto: Eu te amo!

Hinata: N-não tanto quanto eu amo você! n.n **[*Katie se afoga no mel*] [*Josh entra em desespero tentando limpar o mel*] [Claire: MAS QUE PORRA! QUANTO MAIS EU LIMPO, MAIS MEL SAI! VÃO TOMAR NO CU!] [Lúcifer: A PORRA LOUCA TÁ TÃO ESCROTA QUE ATÉ A CLAIRE TÁ XINGANDO! CA-RA-LHO, O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!]**

Os dois subiram e logo se decepcionaram um pouco ao lembrar que iriam dormir separados. Desde o beijo que já não queriam se separa de modo algum. Chegaram no quarto e... **[Lúcifer: Se eu disser tudo que pensei com essa frase, a classificação vai ser +180.]**

Hinata e Naruto: O/O

Sakura e sasuke estavam dormindo abraçados na mesma cama.

Naruto: Hum... eles também se acertaram... **[Katie: Transaram? Não? Então continuam na mesma. QUE MERDA! QUEM DEITA COM OUTRA PESSOA (mesmo sendo tábua como a Sakura) E NÃO FAZ SACANAGEM? HEIN? AH, FODA-SE O UNIVERSO! *começa a quebrar todos os ossos do mendigo que dorme logo ali*]**

Hinata: É...

Naruto: Acho melhor não acordar... bom tem outra cama ali... você dorme la que eu fico no chão, ta bom assim minha linda? **[Katie: HAUSIUansiuNAUSNAiunsiuNSUas unASUADUAdibdiFBUHABDIBSAB *tendo um infarto por causa dos erros*] [*Os outros três estão desesperadamente tentando salvá-la e não podem comentar. Pedimos que esperem um pouco*]**

Hinata: N-não precisa dormir no c-chão Na-naruto... pode dormir comigo! n/n

Naruto: IÊBAA!- Põe a mão na boca pois havia se lembrado que so havia eles dois acordados ali- Que bom! Então... vamos? **[Katie: AINDnsjnajdnjafjNJNADN SURUBA asnnNASJJnnjjanjn *começa a babar e tremer*]**

Hinata: Hihihi... vamos n.n

Naruto e Hinata deitam, trocam alguns beijos e carícias, não podiam avançar o sinal pois seus amigos estavam no mesmo quarto que eles, mais isso não importava. Os desejos da carne podiam até ser fortes, mais seus olhares e os beijos molhados que davam os saciava de um modo único, pois ali havia amor verdadeiro. **[Claire: MANO. QUE. PORRA. DE. VACA. LOUCA. FROM. SIFUQUISTÃO. É. ESSA?] [Lúcifer: Essa autora é abelha, só pode. *abanando Katie para ver se ela acorda*]**

Naruto: Eu te amo meu anjo... **[Josh: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... *escreve num cartaz que só vai parar de falar isso quando o mundo acabar*] [*Katie acorda perguntando se o Bozo pagava seu rum no SURU'BAS*]**

Hinata: Eu (bocejo) também...

Adormeceram juntos e não viram que seus dois migos **[Katie: MMmmIIIiiggGGUUuUuUuUXxXXxXa aaaAAaaaaA S2 –MORRE, DIABO.]** estavam acordados admirando a cena.

Sakura: É... parece que eles também se acertaram! n.n

Sasuke: Deixa eles pra lá...- A beijou- Vamos dormir...

Sakura: Ta bom! n.n **[Katie: ASLAM, ESSA TORTURA NÃO ACABA?] [Josh: Oh, meu Merlin, por que eu tenho que aguentar isso?]**

* * *

**Katie foi tomar rum pra se livrar do mel e depois beber rum enquanto assiste Premonição 5 seguido de O Chamado e Jogos Mortais.**

**Claire foi assistir um anime qualquer de terror seguido por Death Note (já que ela baba pelo L e xinga o Light até a morte) e mais algum anime de terror.**

**Josh e Lúcifer foram para o SURU'BAS. Fazer o de sempre, lógico.**


End file.
